


Ex Machina

by menshouldbelikekleenex



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hank dies, Internal Conflict, Light Bondage, POV Third Person, Protective Connor, Robot Sex, Slight Possessive Connor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, machine connor - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menshouldbelikekleenex/pseuds/menshouldbelikekleenex
Summary: She was nothing more than his handler (of the mechanical variety, unlike the AI, Amanda, who kept him focused on his mission), yet somehow, despite his refusal to deviate, he became attached to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Her breathing felt ragged, felt like knives needling their way into her lungs, and she wanted nothing more than to run away. She watched Connor intently. He was staring down the sights of a sniper rifle; the android leader was on the other side, and she wanted so desperately to stop him, but she was stuck.

If she ran, he would catch her. If she fought, he would win.

He was a machine as per his own words. She was nothing more than his handler (of the mechanical variety, unlike the AI, Amanda, who kept him focused on his mission), yet somehow, despite his refusal to deviate, he became attached to her. After he blew Jericho to hell, he had showed up at her office and forced her to come with him.

She had tried to shut him down when he came for her, her prosthetic arm fading away to plastic much like an androids, but he just moved out of her reach and pushed her out the door. He was in control—he never failed.

Then there was a man on the roof with them. She’s seen him before when she looked through Connor’s memories; she thought his name was Hank, if she was remembering correctly. He glanced at her with concern in his eyes before slowly approaching the android beside her.

“You don’t want to do this, Connor.”

Her eyes widened, shaking her head quickly. The man looked at her and saw the worry. She’d tried… she tried to get him to deviate, to seek happiness and freedom, but he refused. He was too far gone.

He glanced back, his eyes landing on her briefly before settling on the other man. “Keep out of this, Lieutenant. It’s none of your business.”

She shifted, moving slightly toward the lieutenant. Without looking away from the man, Connor grabbed her arm, stopping her in place. His artificial skin faded away for a second as he tried to connect to her.

She refused.

Before, she used to let him connect to her in that way, to try and let him feel her emotions. She couldn’t connect with him like the rest of the androids, to fuse so wholly in mind, but she could transfer hazy images and fleeting emotions.

His jaw clenched at the refusal and gripped her arm harder.

“Connor,” she whimpered out.

She could feel pain in her prosthetic, and he knew that. He knew he was hurting her. He dropped her hand immediately, looking almost remorseful, and focused once more on his target.

“You’re gonna kill a man who just wants to be free, that is my business,” Hank cut back in, taking a step forward, his eyes pleading. She could see how much Hank cared for Connor, how much it seemed to tear him up that he chose this path. “Let the woman go and just walk away.”

“I’m going to accomplish my mission, Lieutenant, whether you like it or not.” He was yelling at that point, his voice holding what she knew were nothing more than simulated emotions he siphoned for her to better fool those around him. “I’d advise you to stay out of my way!”

“Then one of us is gonna have a problem, Connor. ‘Cause I don’t intend to let you have your way.”

He drew a gun. It was all she could focus on as he pointed it straight at Connor. Her breathing picked up once more as she stared at the gun. She didn’t want to see Conor hurt, despite the fact that he was hurting people. It was wrong, but she cared for him a way that she thought he couldn’t understand. He was just emulating it through obsession.

Slowly, Connor stood, the rifle hanging loosely at his side. She scrambled to her feet, but Connor simply grabbed her arm and tugged her behind him in one quick jerk. She stumbled and grabbed his jacket to steady herself. He pushed back against her hand in an almost human gesture.

But he already made his choice.

“You can still save your life,” Connor called. He took a step forward, his hand still holding onto her tightly. “I’m faster than you and I don’t feel pain. You don’t stand a chance against me.”

She peeked around him, silently pleading with Hank to just walk away. With a subtle shake of his head, he refused. Her feet carried her backwards, but Connor’s hand tightened and she couldn’t go more than a few steps backwards.

He threw the rifle at Hank, knocking the gun out of his hand. The soft material slipped through her fingers as he charged at the lieutenant, intent on taking him down. They were fighting, limbs flying through the air as each tried to subdue the other. She wanted to help, to try and shut Connor down—which broke her heart to consider—but they were moving so fast and she didn’t know how to fight.

Then they were at the edge of the roof, Connor holding Hank there by a single hand. His arms were held out, Christ’s sacrifice playing out before her eyes.

“Connor!” she shrieked.

He didn’t looked back at her, didn’t acknowledge her as she moved back and away from the scene. She couldn’t just run away and let this happen, but if she shut Connor down, he would drop Hank no matter what.

“Moment of truth, Connor,” Hank breathed. His eyes were resigned, as if he knew what choice he was going to make. _She_ knew what choice he was going to make. “What are you going to choose?”

There was a split second where he hesitated, where she thought he might make the right choice.

But she was wrong.

Hank’s shirt slipped through his fingers, pitching backward over the ledge. They made eye contact as he started to fall and she barely made out his single word over the roaring in her ears.

“Run.”

Her breath hitched as Connor’s head snapped to her, and without thinking, she turned and ran. He was further away from her than he’s been the entire night and it was the chance she needed. Her body slammed into the door as she threw it open, her feet thundering as she started down the stairs. She could hear him behind her, close but not close enough.

He was calling after her, but she ignored him. She was halfway down the building. His finger grabbed at her jacket, but she shucked it off and continued down the stairs.

When he grabbed her again, she had nothing to take off to loosen his grip. They fell to the ground of a landing, his hips straddling her his hands grappling with hers. The skin of her right arm faded away as she tried to connect to him, to calm him enough that she could maybe shut him down. A moment later, her hand made contact with his bicep, a loose connection forming.

She froze when his eyes rolled into his head and he let out a loud groan.

She tried to pull her arm back, but he grabbed it, a loud, “No!” escaping him. She couldn’t see it, but he knew his artificial skin was disappearing under his clothing. She could feel the codes running through his head, the determination. The mission.

“Let me go, Connor,” she said, her voice much more confident than she felt. “I’m not part of your mission. You have no need for me—you’re not a deviant.”

“You’re right, I’m not a deviant,” he said quietly. “But Cyberlife programmed a certain… fondness of my handlers in order to ensure I listened to them. Amanda was respect—I never understood yours until now.”

She said nothing as she tried to shut off the connection once more. He was blocking her attempts to shut him down, his mission overriding her desperation. Cyberlife told her that they would program him to emulate some sort of emotion when it came to her—they said it would make it easier for her to service him if he felt at ease.

But they never told her what it would be.

“Connor, please.” She was begging but couldn’t even bring herself to care.

“I know you feel something for me,” he said. He was ignoring the way she tried to free herself, instead keeping the connection between them open. “I am a machine, but I am still connected to you in a way that Cyberlife intended.”

“No.” She shook her head furiously. “They didn’t intend this.”

He leaned closer to her, his scentless breath washing over her lips in a way that made her shiver. She cared for him—yearned for him to be something other than a machine that she could love. But he wasn’t and she knew that.

“It was a fondness, a softness. But it was seeing inside you that allowed that to become what it is. Cyberlife knew that your prosthetic would make our relationship… different. And yet they let that happen. It’s a game to them—a test. I wouldn’t deviate, but how close could they get to emotions without breaking.”

Her jaw clenched. “I… I care about you. More than I should, but I can’t do anything with you. Not if you feel nothing.”

“I feel pleasure,” he said with a smirk. His face fell back into the pensive look he wore so often. “I am protective of you. Don’t want to see you hurt. I can’t feel the way you do—I’m a machine—but I want you.”

As if to punctuate his statement, his hips rolled into hers and she felt his erection pressing into her clothed sex. Her breath hitched and she felt his pleasure at the action through her connection to him.

“You just killed a man, Connor, and you expect me to just let you fuck me?”

“Killing Hank was regrettable, but he was willing to let the androids cause a civil war. I did what I had to do.” He paused, gazing at her intently. “I won’t do anything you don’t consent to. I want you to be safe.”

His lips were barely a hair’s length away from hers and her eyes kept darting between his mouth and his eyes. It was wrong. He wasn’t a deviant. He was the killer Cyberlife wanted him to be. And yet…

“Ok,” she whispered.

Her eyes closed slowly as she pressed her lips to his in an almost innocent gesture. He responded almost immediately, taking charge of the kiss and opening her mouth to his explorations.

She let him trail his kisses down her neck, let him suck until there was a mark.

Cyberlife was gonna kill her.

He finally let her hand slip away from his bicep, severing their connection, so he could take her shirt and bra off so he could continue to work his mouth down her chest. It was heaving at that point, but he paid little mind to that. He was so overcome with the feeling of _her_ . He couldn’t feel emotions, but he felt _need_ , he felt _her_.

His jacket, tie, and shirt followed swiftly. He grabbed her fake hand in his and brought it to his chest, just above his thirium pump. She knew what he wanted and reluctantly granted him his request. He groaned yet again and his hips jerked against hers. He rid them of the rest of their clothes quickly.

“Keep your hand there,” he muttered.

His fingers trailed down her body, resting at the apex of her thighs. She closed her eyes, catching fuzzy images from his eyes from where she touched him. Her breasts were heaving and her face was flushed. She looked the picture of lewd.

When his thumb found her clit, her back arched and she struggled to keep her hand where he wanted. As his thumb worked her clit, he pushed one finger into her aching cunt, starting a quick pace.

She moaned loudly, almost ashamed at how quickly she gave in to him. He killed a man. He told her he couldn’t feel emotions.

Her thoughts went away as he inserted another finger into her. He was working her as if he’d done it a million times before, almost relishing in the way she moaned and writhed on the ground beneath him.

When he pulled his fingers away, she almost whined, which had him chuckling. Then his cock was pressing against her. She didn’t look at it before, and didn’t want to open her eyes, but she could see the scene through his eyes and _holy shit,_ he was bigger than she expected.

It stretched her in the most wonderful way as he started to push into her with a loud groan. Her name fell from his lips as he grabbed her hand still over his pump. He could feel everything he felt rebounded through their minds. He felt her pleasure and his, amplifying the experience.

“Connor–”

Her voice cut out as he bottomed out, her mouth opening and close as she felt so full. He groaned above her and he started to bucked into her roughly. He wasn’t going to last long—and neither was she.

His hips snapped into hers over and over again, his fingers seeking out her clit, coiling the heat in her stomach tighter and tighter. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her intensely. There seemed to be a light blue dusting his checks. She could almost imagine that he was a deviant. That he cared for her outside of the physical need that mutated from Cyberlife’s twisted protocol.

She threw her head back as she came, her back arching off the ground. It was intense, the most intense orgasm she’d had in a very long time. He followed her over the edge, cumming hard inside of her.

She closed her eyes once more as he pulled out of her and started to dress them both. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he walked out of the building and placed her in the car that brought them here.

“Stay here,” he whispered gently. “I have a mission to finish.”

She said nothing as he walked away, wishing that things had been different.  



	2. Chapter 2

He accomplished his mission. Markus was dead. Hank was dead. All of them were dead.

All except her.

She was fixing him up, mending his circuits and synthetic skin, standing above him as if an angel of God. Her fingers were trembling as the skimmed across his body—he relished in the feeling as much as he could. She didn’t look at him. Her eyes stayed focused on the tools in her hands, the way in which they interfaced with him. 

“You’re upset,” he said quietly. 

She stopped moving for a second before picking back up. He was on a table below her, able to look up at her as she tried not to pay attention to him. 

“There would have been a war.” 

“There’s always a war,” she said. “I don’t think we can live without it.” 

He said nothing in return as he grabbed her arm, the skin fading away as he felt her emotions flow through him. There was anger. There was despair. There was confusion. But all he heard over and over was,  _ They were alive. They were human. _

“They weren’t human. They were machines.” 

She was quiet as she gently tried to pull her hand away. He was too strong, and he pulled her wrist to his lets and pressed them gently to her skin, feeling the warmth of her. Her lips were pursed as she struggled not to fight back.  

“Existence precedes essence,” was all she said. 

“Sartre?” He glanced at her questioningly. “I didn’t know you cared for existentialism.” 

“I don’t,” she answered. “But I think there’s merit to it. We are not prescribed personalities, we build them by what we chose to have meaning.  ‘Man first of all exists, encounters himself, surges up in the world—and defines himself afterwards.’ Is that not what they did? What we all do?” 

“It is a glitch in their programming. They didn’t define themselves—they were just expressing corrupted code.” 

He got no reply. Instead, she turned around to put her tools away and turn off the large overhead light, leaving the room in murky twilight. She was back by his side after a second to do a last glance over his exposed abdomen and chest, ensuring that everything was in place. His eyes traced her face, the way she gazed down at him. 

She was still staring blankly at his stomach when he grabbed her arm and tugged him on top of her. She let out a startled noise of protest as she settled on top of his hips. In a swift movement, he rolled them over so that he was on top, her arms at her side. His LED blinked as he interfaced with the table to have the restraints built in wrap around her wrists.

“Connor,” she said in warning. Her chest was rising and falling quickly and he could see that her heart rate was increasing. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing you don’t agree to,” he whispered. His lips were an inch above hers, and he noted how her eyes darting back and forth between them and his eyes. 

“This doesn’t change my mind about what you did,” she said before crashing her lips to his. 

The kiss was unrestrained, teeth and tongue clashing, a battle between the two. She didn’t want to yield to him, to give him any ground. She knew he was wrong; he had to be wrong. 

His hands trailed down her body, his hips rolling into hers to press his growing erection against the apex of her thighs. He fought back a smirk as he heard her gasp and break away from the kiss. As he watched her mouth open and close in an attempt to breath, he got an idea. 

He removed his pants and underwear, letting his cock free. He slid up until he was practically sitting on her chest and his penis was right in her face. Her eyes went wide as the tip touching her lip causing him to moan.

“Open,” he said. His voice was coarse and heady, causing a shiver to race through her body. After a second, he noticed her wide eyes and slight terror. His voice was softer when he said, “Please, I need you.” 

She took a deep breath, locking eyes with him. She could see the simulated lust in his eyes, the need. As with the first time, she wished things had been different, that he had been able to break through the walls of his programming. 

Finally, she opened her mouth. 

He groaned out loud as he pushed into her mouth. He didn’t have a good angle, but that didn’t stop him from fucking her mouth in a way that had tears running down her cheeks. If he felt large in her cunt, then he was huge in her mouth. Her lips stretched obscenely and she tried to relax her throat enough that she wouldn’t choke. 

His head was thrown back, his hips jerking almost involuntarily. His hand snaked down to her shoulder to connect to her—she thought she’d felt him get even harder in her throat when their emotions started to flow between the two. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Such a sweet little mouth.” 

His hips moved faster against her, and she could feel the drool leaking from around his cock to pool by the sides over her head. She swallowed around him and was rewarded with a loud groan and a stutter in his pace. After a few more hard thrusts, he pulled out of her mouth, his breath coming in hard pants. He moved back down until he was straddling her, his eyes dark with lust as he stared at her. 

“Are you wet for me?” 

She just stared at him, trying to get her breath back. He let out a loud chuckle and moved to pull down her pants and underwear, leaving her bare from the waist down. His fingers came next, exploring gently, gathering the moisture and spreading it around, stretching her efficiently. 

“You’re soaked. Did having your mouth fucked turn you on?” 

Her face burned at his words and the sounds coming from his fingers as he finger fucked her. She was trying to tell herself to calm down when his lips wrapped around her clit. Her back arched, her wrists twisting and pulling against the cuffs holding her down. His chuckle resonated through her clit, and she saw stars.

“Connor!” She barely recognized her voice as it left her throat. She was close to the edge when he stopped, his fingers and mouth falling away. After second, she felt the weight of his head on her stomach, his fingers intertwining with hers. “No, please. Don’t stop.”

“Patience,” he whispered into her stomach. He turned his head and kissed her clothed abdomen almost sweetly before dragging his lips up her body until he was kissing her once more. “I’ll be in you soon.” 

She could feel his need amplifying her own as he lined himself up, his tip pressing against her dripping cunt. She tried to jerk her hips forward to get him inside, but his hips held hers down. 

Finally, he slipped inside. He went slowly, enjoying the way she squeezed and stretched around him. It didn’t take long for him to bottom out, and for a second, he didn’t move, just stilled and let himself feel all of her. Then, he started a slow pace, but deep pace. He listened to the way she keened and moaned and begged him to go faster and harder. They were sweet sounds, ones that made him jerk his hips against her almost involuntarily. 

“Faster,” she moaned. Her eyes were closed, just like before, but she could still see what he saw.

His lips found their way to her throat and that when he closed his eyes too and it was completely dark. He sucked marks into her neck as he started to buck into her faster. She could hear the sound of their hips hitting, his balls slapping her ass. She hardly noticed his hand moving down her body to wedge itself between them, his fingers attacking her clit in fast, hard strokes. 

The scream she let out sent a shiver of satisfaction down his spine. When she came, her walls squeezed against him, and he struggled not to cum. He needed this to last longer. He stilled his hips after she came down to push down his own impending orgasm. 

“You did so well for me,” he hummed. His hips started to piston into her once more. “Just a little more.” 

She gave a slight nod, still out of it. She was so tired—physically, emotionally, and every other way you can be tired. But she let him have his way. 

He was so close. His hips slammed into hers over and over and she could feel another orgasm starting to build low in her gut. His fingers started up again, and she arched into him. She wished her arms were free so she could touch him. 

His hips were starting to falter, his breath hitching in his chest. He pressed more insistently on her clit, needing her to finish with him. He leaned down until his lips were level with her ear, breathing out a single word. 

“Cum.” 

She was helpless to resist and the coil in her gut broke and she surged into the clouds once again. Vaguely, she registered that she was screaming. Connor groaned in her ear as he pushed himself in as far as he could go and emptied himself deep inside of her, relishing in the way she seemed to milk him. 

Their breath mingled as they came down. His LED blinked as he had the table release her arms. 

She thought he was saying things to hear, but she couldn’t make out what as she slowly fell unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'm also thinking about doing a ghost hunter's au (haven't decided if Connor would be human or not), so if you'd like to see that, let me know!


End file.
